A Bad Day In The Office
by Tashah2109
Summary: It's been a bad day...and Helen is searching for relief. It just so happens a certain vampire is staying in the Sanctuary. Rated T for occasional risky situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello **

**I have absolutely no idea where this came from, but basically I needed to write some light Teslen relief, and this is what happened. Not at all where I expected it to go. This is dedicated to the girls, agrainne24, chartreuseian, alwayssmilingsam, Emmy1512 and Dobby-the-Hap. You are all amazing. :D **

**So hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think. Hugs. Tasha. X**

**A Bad Day in the Office.**

Running the Sanctuary was hard work, Helen had always known that…but it didn't make days like this one any simpler. Sitting down on the desk she rested her head against her hands, taking a deep breath she ran her mind back over the day. Her and Will had come to blows once again, she understood that he was stretching his wings, and flexing his muscles when it came to the work that they were doing…yet she couldn't help but find it immensely infuriating when he began questioning her decisions.

What frustrated her more was when he ended up being right, she was tired and had misjudged the mission. So here she was frustrated angry and stressed…she was a doctor for heavens sake. Racking her brain she was desperately trying to think about what she would recommend to a patient in her position. Closing her eyes she found herself once more wanting to cry, as soon as she relaxed all she could see was his face clouding her vision…everything about him was surrounding her…his smell…the feel of his hand resting on hers. Opening her eyes she waited for the picture in her mind to leave, but it wasn't happening any time soon.

…

Nikola hadn't had anywhere to call home for rather a long time. Yet it seemed that whenever he was in trouble…or just wanted something more, well he would end up on her doorstep. He never planned to be there, nor was it something that he always felt comfortable with, but the one thing that was for sure, was that to him her Sanctuary was his home.

He couldn't help but smile as he thought it through, this time he had been running, running from the people who were attempting to recruit him, and from the past that would surely catch up sooner or later. Yet now he was here again he couldn't face the thought of losing. Of course he had spent years imagining them getting closer, dreaming of the day when Helen Magnus would realise how much she needed him. It almost made him laugh, the idea of Helen needing anyone seemed so comical. Yet this time…could he dare to believe that it seemed different? The time they spent together was more precious, as though neither of them wanted to give it up.

All day he had been watching her become more and more stressed, when the boy pretender had tried to undermine her it had taken a lot to stop himself springing forward and protecting her. In the simplest form he guessed that he found himself desperate to protect her honour. That in itself was a joke, especially considering the fact Helen had spent her whole life protecting the men she surrounded herself with. It was with a large fondness that Nikola recalled the numerous times she had jumped forward to protect him.

There was no doubting the pride he felt for his heritage and bloodline, but it of course bought its own issues. She had always been there for him, to talk him through the latest processes she had come up with to keep him sane, or to simply hold him close when he was suffering. Whenever something went wrong he found Helen by his side, and it seemed that was the reason he found himself once more back in her home. Quite simply because it was hers.

Relaxing back in the chair he couldn't help but think of her. The dark locks as they cascaded over her shoulder, and the silly swing of her hips that came with the heels she insisted on wearing. She had always referred to her attire as her armour. She had always been quite convinced that a well presented woman was likely to find herself moving forward in all she wanted to do. He hadn't intended to wallow, and it wasn't something he enjoyed, but for tonight he would allow himself to think of her, and to dream of everything they could have together…in some distant dream.

Nikola's eyes were gently closing when the door to his room opened. He didn't want to open his eyes, for while they were shut he could still convince himself that Helen stood in the door way, or that in fact he was still dreaming. It was only when he felt the hot breath against his cheek and the soft hair brush his face that he became sure this was a dream.

'So handsome…' The voice was husky and filled with desire. As she spoke her hands ran up the outsides of his legs and quickly worked his shirt loose, so her hands in turn could find their way underneath. Within moments her soft hands were skimming the defined contours of his chests, gently pinching his nipples as they reached their destination. Helen found herself become more aroused listening to the gentle moans that left his mouth in response to her carefully planned ministrations.

Unable to stand it anymore Nikola opened his eyes. He was sure that his eyeballs were out on stalks as he saw Helen's face right next to his, and realised that it really was her hands working his body underneath the simple shirt. 'I don't understand…' He wasn't allowed to complete his sentence, for her lips were pressed flush against his. Seemingly desperate to crush the words from him, that and the intensity of the kiss meant that within moments the room was spinning around him. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, in fact he wasn't sure that anything involving Helen in this close a proximity could be considered unpleasant…no it was a different feeling running through his mind, and that same feeling that was making him hold back from what he was desperate to do.

Helen felt the tension coarsing through his body, and unable to play the one sided game anymore she pulled back. 'I wish you would make up your mind. I was sure this was everything she wanted.' Pulling back it wasn't clear whether she had been referring to the situation or to herself in general. She wasn't going to cry, and it was this she told herself as she firmly blinked her eyes to disband the tears that were threatening to fall.

'I did…I mean I do…' Nikola was confused, Helen was here in the same room as him and quite clearly aroused. Yet he had just stopped anything further from happening. It was rather ironic, he may have just blown the only chance he would ever have with her. And why, because he loved her too much. 'This had to mean something Helen…I've waited more than two lifetimes for you…' He paused, taking a deep breath before realising how much he meant the words. 'You are worth more to be than a quick fumble…' He raised a hand to stroke down the side of her face. 'I have loved you for longer than you will ever know…' It was with something of a sadness that he pulled his hand away and waited for her to leave.

Listening to his words Helen found herself wanting to cry and kiss him at the same time. Never once had she factored this into her plan. She was coming here to satisfy a need, and she had simply assumed that Nikola would be more than happy to comply. Yet here she found herself in a room with what could quickly turn into a rather awkward silence. 'Typical…' She shook her head before letting out a small laugh. 'The first time I truly let myself go, and I end up with the first vampire to develop a bloody conscience.' She wasn't really mad, more frustrated with herself for letting everything build to this position.

Nikola laughed with her. 'How about a game? I happen to be the grand master of Scrabble?' It was about as spontaneous as Nikola got, and he could tell by the look on her face that it was about as far from her plans for the evening as she could possibly imagine. However then the look on her fact suddenly change, as though something quite incredible had crossed her mind.

'Scrabble in the wine cellar?' Gently she pushed herself up from where she was crouched in front of him. As she stood it had certainly not escaped her attention that at least one part of Nikola's anatomy had approved of her plans for the evening. With a small smirk Helen couldn't help but wonder whether with some wine seated deep inside, that this evening may still end the way she had planned.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter time…so I won't lie…we're getting a bit silly and tipsy in this one…but we all have to love a drunk Helen right? Hope you enjoy. For the girls, especially agrainne24 for beta-ing and alwayssmilingsam for pointing out my scrabble mistakes haha. xx**

**Chapter 2**

'So…' Helen held two bottles in front of him. She gently swayed her hips knowing full well that she needn't tell him what the bottles were. Nikola knew her wine cellar back to front, but it meant that he was also well aware of the calibre of wine she was bringing into the situation.

Cocking his head Nikola couldn't help but smile, he leaned back in his seat before raising an eyebrow. 'Why Helen…planning something special?' Of course he was putting on something of a front. He was more that flattered to be down here in the first place. Pursing his lips his looked between the bottles again before finally speaking. 'How about we start with the '56…then see where the evening leads.'

Nodding Helen put the favoured bottle down on the table before replacing the second. She had no doubt that it would be cracked into later in the evening, but she wanted to at least pretend that the drinking would start sensibly. Putting two of her favourite glasses down she smiled before pouring two generous glasses.

The board was set and the tiles divided, as Helen bent down to place the glasses before filling them Nikola wasn't able to take his eyes from her. She hadn't dressed up for the occasion, but there was something truly glorious about the way all of her clothes clung to her body. He was sure that she couldn't make the simplest items look like a complete work of art. As she bent down the material of her top separated slightly, giving him the most fleeting glance of her cleavage. Leaning back in the seat Nikola couldn't help himself but smile, she truly was glorious.

Not wanting to be conventional Nikola had refused to relinquish the opportunity to go first, so they had eventually agreed to follow the rules and pick a tile. The resulting celebration from Helen had been slightly wine fuelled and most un-ladylike. However she was not fussed. She took her time deciding before placing down her first set of tiles. 'Room.' Helen knew she sounded much prouder than she deserved with a four letter word.

Nikola took much less time deciding what to put down, it was as though it was meant to be. 'Bedroom…' His voice was completely serious as he added the three letters, but the smirk on his face gave away his true feelings.

Helen rolled her eyes before taking a deep drink of wine, she nearly choked as she realised what the highest scoring word she had was. She took a moment to decide whether or not to place it. 'Oh bugger it…tension…' She placed the letters quickly trying not to laugh. Leaning back she drained her glass before refilling it and proceeding to top up Nikola's. Helen was well aware of where this was heading, she wasn't sure what worried her more. The idea of what was happening, or the fact that she wanted it to happen.

Nikola slowly nodded before leaning back at the same time as looking once more at his letters. He had a couple of options, but which way to go. Glancing up he could see Helen looking straight at him. He could see the slight pout of her lips, it was taking more restraint than he cared to admit not to simply kiss her there and then. Even if only to wipe the silly little pout from her face. 'Kiss…' He placed the three simple letter. 'No frills attached…' He found himself taking a deep breath, this was very quickly taking sexual tension to a whole new level.

Helen scrunched her nose. If she was sensible then she should call a stop to this now, and get herself out of what was quickly becoming a rather complicated situation, but she didn't. 'Touch' As she watched the word go down there was something inside of her starting to stir. She couldn't help but think that the letters were falling exactly the right way.

Oh God he wanted to touch her, he was sure he was pretty much dribbling at the thought of being able to touch even the smallest part of her. 'Nude…' He put the word down without much though, his mind was filled with the thought of Helen reclining on a chaise long. The limbs carefully arranged so the scene was tasteful, but her hair falling across her shoulder…and her eyes. The smouldering eyes looking through her made up eyes…looking at him…

'Taste…' She took another drink of wine, hoping that it was nullify some of the tension she was feeling inside. Calm the shake within herself, but while her mouth was filled with the deep liquid all she was thinking about was his mouth. How it would feel to have his beautiful mouth pressed against hers.

Nikola watched her eyes glaze over, and he was almost certain that they were thinking about the same thing. The idea of the two of them being together, that they would be close enough to touch…to taste. 'Seduce…' It was everything that he could think about, having her close enough to feel, to love…to satisfy the desperate want he felt inside.

'Passion…' She had other letters…there were only certain letters one could use 'x' for, but she wasn't ready to show that card, not quite yet. Besides by her calculations she was still a few points behind. No she wanted to be subtle, however the mention of the word made her splutter slightly on her wine as she glanced her eyes over the board. The words laid down were anything but subtle…but this was herself and Nikola…and she was a good way into demolishing a full bottle of rather lovely wine.

'Wish…' It was a deviation from the previous words, but it was an intentional one. All of the words meant nothing without a wish and a prayer. He wanted her…more than anything else in the world, but it had to work both ways. 'Maybe you should slow down with that?' He nodded towards her wine glass. She was nervous and her wine consumption was reflecting that, but he had known Helen long enough to know how flirtatious she became when she was drinking. The trouble was whether he could trust himself to reject her advances…shaking his head he straightened up. Of course he would be, he loved her too much to take advantage.

'Love…' She had placed the letters without even thinking about them. Her eyes focusing she let out a little gasp. 'Oh God I…' She went to move before slipping against the table, within a moment the scrabble board was on the table and quickly followed by the glasses. Looking up from the mess on the floor. She found his face close to hers, his hands were on her arms trying to get her up without letting her join the mess on the floor. 'Why Nikola…I appear to have compromised myself…' She cocked her head before moving forward to capture his lips. The touch was only fleeting before he pulled away, had she been sober then she would have been revolted by the pout on her lips, and the sound that left her lips.

'I think we know that this can't go any further my love…' What the hell was he doing. He had wanted this for so long, and yet when it was placed in front of him he couldn't bring himself to carry through with it. 'No matter how much I want to.' Making sure to hold her in place he used his free hand to move the loose hair away from her face. Carefully he lifted her to her feet and held her gently to make sure she didn't crash back down to the floor.

Helen was looking at him with a wine induced gaze. She knew that this would never have happened had she been sober, but she couldn't help but think that this might have been a good thing. While she would never have acted like this sober, it didn't mean that it wasn't what she wanted. 'Niko…' She used the pet name that only the two of them knew… 'Look at me Niko…' She watched as he took a deep breath before watching him open his eyes to look at her clearly. She wanted to laugh. 'No…I mean look at me darling.' She stepped away gently one step backwards before running her hands down her sides before gently kicking a hip to the side. 'For so long Nikola…all I've wanted…' She was drunk and it was slowing some of her actions, but she could hold her drink well enough to still be mainly in control.

This was becoming harder and harder for him to cope with. The most beautiful woman he had ever known was making pass after pass at him. Without thinking again he stepped forward wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. All the tension from the game and the drinking flowed between them, there were hands flying everywhere. When he found himself finally able to pull away he looked straight at her flushed face. 'If you still want this when you are sober my love…then you know where to find me…' He tipped his forehead against hers.

Helen gently nodded, she knew that he was right…but what would the morning bring?

**Hope you enjoyed, as always. Reviews are loveeeee. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have always liked the idea of Helen being drunk. Seeing our favourite superhero scientist without any of her inhibitions is quite an exciting prospect…so here she is. There is a rather large disclaimer with this one…I own nothing, and all quotes from well known places belong to their authors and are unfortunately not mine…**

**Thanks to the girls for giving me your favourites. Hope I don't disappoint. You are all rather incredible. Shouts to agrainne24 for being my beautiful beta. Also to every person reading this, all your notifications…reviews etc make this all worthwhile so *high fives* and *hugs* to you all. Enjoy. Tasha. Xx**

**Chapter 3**

'Oh God…' Helen tried to force her eyes open. The pounding in her head along with the rising sick feeling in her stomach was something she hadn't experienced in rather a long time. Lying in her bed with one arm covering her face she realised that she was also fully clothed in the items she had picked out the night before. She didn't want to think back to the night before…what on earth had happened.

…

He hadn't slept…it hadn't even been a bad night's sleep, he just hadn't been able to bring himself to even try. After finally getting Helen out of the wine cellar and to her own room she had tried once more in her drunken state to take things a step further. It amazed him that even after consuming such a volume of wine she could still manage the fleeting touches, and the coy looks. It was when she had started trying to undress in front of him that he had made the decision to put her to bed. It sounded ridiculous, he hadn't put anyone to bed for many years, and Helen was the last person he would ever have expected to be in the situation with.

Gently as he could he held her hands away from where they fumbled with the fastenings to her clothes. 'Leave it…' His voice was gentle as he walked her over to the bed. He rolled back the layers of sheets before turning her around and sitting her on the edge of her bed.

Helen looked at him before giggling and gently raising her hands in a shrug. 'I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, because I'm not myself, you see.' After finishing the words Helen stopped before giggling again. 'Aren't I clever.' She paused as she looked at him. 'I'm a scientist you know…'

Nikola rolled his eyebrows as he knelt before her. 'I do indeed my love…but even scientists need sleep.' He tried to hold her gaze without laughing, he was going to love using this against her when she sobered.

Helen pouted towards him. 'If I must…' She paused before smiling as if a thought had crossed her mind. With more effort than should have been necessary Helen lifted her legs up. 'You need to take my shoes off…' In the drunken state Helen was completely unaware of the amount of flesh she was revealing to the vampire in front of her. Neither did she realise how much self restraint it was taking not to take this any further.

'Not demanding at all…' The words were gentle as he started undoing the complicated strapping of the heels she was wearing. He was careful with her feet, though as he worked he realised that he had never realised that her beauty literally ran from the top of her head through to her feet. 'By God you are beautiful…' He had never meant the words to come out loud. Of course he had been thinking about it…but he felt as though he had shown his cards…

'Not bad yourself Mr Tesla…' She giggled leaning forward to touch his face, yet the position she was in and drunken state found her nearly falling from the bed. It was only the quick catching arms of Nikola that prevented her from landing in a heap on the floor. She looked towards him, once more bringing a hand up to rest on his face. Her face became sombre…before she spoke again. This time the words came from deeper. 'I can listen no longer in silence. I must speak to you by such means as are within my reach. You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone for ever.'

Nikola wanted to cry, they had grown up in a world full of literature, but to hear what he had always seen as beautiful words compared to their relationship was quickly becoming too much. The fact that they could only be so close when she was in her drunken state was becoming quickly too much. 'Please Helen…don't…' He was a little ashamed to feel the stray tear pricking the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure whether he was appreciating being sober or hating it.

'Don't you love me Niko?' She cocked her head at him as she spoke. Confused in her emotions regarding Nikola anyway, to then add the wine haze across this had on the verge of tears.

'More that you will ever know…' He lent towards her and kissed her forehead before gently lifting her legs onto the bed and bringing the covers up over her body. He took a step back and watched as she started to succumb to the sleep that was threatening. He would stay until he was sure that she was sleeping, and then he would creep away.

She was half asleep and she knew it, but there was one final quote that she couldn't remove from her head. The one thing that she was desperate to say, 'In vain I have struggled it will not do, you must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.' After the final words she slipped into the sleep that she was desperate for.

Nikola felt the tears slip from her eyes with the words that she had spoken. It was everything he had ever wanted, and it hurt more to know that she wouldn't remember any of this when she woke. He would simply act as though nothing had happened…this was how it was. Before he left there was a final thing he needed to do, running ah hand above her face he knew that she was deep in sleep. Carefully he lent down and placed a single glancing kiss on her lips. 'I will love you Helen…until the end of time.'

…

Finally having managed to drag herself from her bed Helen was carefully negotiating the normally familiar shower nobs. How was it that in an alcohol fuelled state everything became infinitely more difficult? While she couldn't recall much from the previous night, she was well aware that Nikola must have been involved somewhere along the lines. Every time in her life that had resulted in a hangover seemed to quickly lead back to him.

Having finally managed to get a stream of warm water going in the shower Helen stepped into the warm stream of water. Letting the steady stream of warm water flow over her aching body she let her mind go back to the night before. She recalled the time in library and the way her wine glass remained full despite the volume she drank…it quickly became clear why she found herself in such a state. Then there was the game…the way in had started so simply…and ended with them both in situation that should have been avoided.

Yet Helen though back to waking up in her bed, she had not only woken up alone, but she had been fully clothed except for her shoes, which had been carefully placed next to her bed. The longer she stood there thinking, the more holes she managed to fill in…and while she couldn't recall all of the words. The general theme of their conversation became quite clear. 'Oh God…' Helen remembered where had mind had gone…the things she had released from inside. That along with the realisation that Nikola was still in the building somewhere was enough to make her feel sick again. Nothing more than the fact she would have to face him, however the big question was whether she let on that some of the words had not just been drunken emotion, that she did in fact feel like that.

…

Nikola looked over at the suitcase. For the whole morning he had been playing with the idea of simply packing up and leaving. It would mean that he didn't need to go through the disappointment that he knew was coming. He didn't have to listen to Helen telling him that the previous night had been a mistake, that she was drunk and wasn't sure what had come over her. He had been through that twice before, and he wasn't sure whether he could do it again. Each time before he had let himself believe that it might be different, that she had realised that it was indeed him that she wanted…that this was what she wanted…

Nikola wanted to laugh, who on earth was he kidding. The wine had given her a perfect excuse not to explain anything, she could simply blame it on the wine and walk away once more. He had walked away from her room with the feeling of the kiss remaining on his lips…he could smell her all around him…the smell that always melted him inside. It was her…all the way through, everything about it was her.

He sat there thinking over the night before, but then he heard her steps walking down towards the room. After so many years he knew her steps…taking a deep breath he waited for her to come around the door…to break his heart once more.

**A/N Not going to lie, didn't really want this one to end. Hope you enjoyed. More soon. Promise. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to be honest…I don't think much of this chapter, but after a couple of rewrites it doesn't seem to be getting much better haha. So decided to give up and post it anyway…for the girls. You are all amazing and to my beta agrainne24…hearts you. And to you lovely person for reading, you really make the time spent writing this worthwhile. *sends hugs.***

**Chapter 4 **

Helen gently knocked before standing back and waiting for his answer. She fully expected him to revoke her straight away. If she was completely honest then it was what she would have done. She couldn't but feel a little ashamed at how she had acted towards him…and for the amount she seemed to mess him around. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she missed his first reply, and it was only the second much louder answer that cut through her thoughts.

He had been sat there waiting…all the while having no idea what he would say. Or whether he would even want to let her in. He wanted her to understand how much this was hurting, how wrong it was that they could spend one night flirting…kissing…practically being lovers. Then the next morning the same barriers had been quickly raised and he would find himself back to being confused, and back to not having a clue where he stood with her. So it was down to this that he had decided not to plan ahead. He would 'go with the flow' when she knocked on the door and simply see what happened. He couldn't help but think back to the last time he had found himself in a similar situation, he had sworn blind that he would never let her do it again…that he would no longer be party to any of these games. Yet here he was again…with the knock came his answer, and a second when there was no response. Within a moment Helen was inside the office he had temporarily adopted, yet with her arrival any words he may have been hoping to use appeared to have left. He found himself looking at her with what he assumed was a dumbstruck look on his face, and nothing coming from his mouth.

'We need to talk Niko…' She wanted to kick herself, even something as simple as his nickname seemed to have connotations now. She didn't want to lead him in the wrong direction, but what was the direction? Helen stood there with very little clue of what it was she wanted…him…that much was obvious, but was it practical? Helen hadn't even considered the idea of letting another man into her life for such a long time. Of course her and James had graduated into being lovers…but that had been such a natural progression, and hadn't lasted as long as either of them had expected. Thankfully they had both managed to walk away from the relationship as friends…even if things had never been quite the same. No if she was honest there was something more scary about being with Nikola, and it had nothing to do with the sharpness of his teeth. The passion she felt for Nikola was a deep set fiery passion that had been burning hard for a while. They were more alike than either of them cared to admit, and in very few word…made for each other.

The thing that scared Helen about opening up to a relationship with Nikola, was quite simply the notion that it would be forever. She was well aware that if they went there that she would never want to let go.

'The five words a man longs to hear.' Nikola had to make light of the situation, it was something completely out of his control and that alone frustrated him. However to then face a situation that meant so much to him, but never seemed to change he was having a job keeping his frustrations from bubbling over. 'Come on then Helen…break my heart gently.' He spoke the words before looking up and wincing, he had not meant to say that out loud. 'Sorry I…'

'You're frustrated…and annoyed.' Helen shrugged. 'Probably less than I truly deserve.' Walking over to the desk she gently pulled out the separate chair and sat down. 'It's fair to say that we have been chasing our tails a little over the past weeks.'

'Really?' He winked at her. 'Can't say I've noticed.' His flippant comments had become a coping mechanism. The thing stopping him from leaping over the desk and kissing her quick, but then he didn't want to think about kisses. That took him back to last night and everything they had shared in that moment.

'I would be if I was you…' She was being honest, but also aware of not wanting to sound completely patronising. 'It hasn't exactly been straight forward when it's come to us…' How was it that no matter what her head said, her heart still gave a little flutter when she said 'us' in relation to the pair of them.

'When are things ever simple?' She had said us…it was something so small, yet it was everything Nikola wanted to make him soar. Even the thought that she was contemplating and a idea of them…

'Quite.' She smiled. 'But seriously Nikola…we need to sort this…well this mess out.' Leaning back in the chair she crossed her legs in her favourite way. 'I think that we both know that last night was something of a stress relief.' God didn't she know it, her head was still pounding with her brain threatening to make a hasty exit, and the longer she spent in his presence, the more she was remembering from the night before.

'It was relief of some sort…but some may say comic relief…' He couldn't resist it. He was annoyed that he hadn't had the notion to record some of the nights conversations, even if only to torment Helen with quite how drunk she had been. 'You were really rather delightful.' It was true, he wasn't sure there was any point in recent times he had smiled so much.

Helen rolled her eyes before looking back at him. 'I must say thank you though. I am well aware of how…well forward I can become after consuming too much alcohol, and from all I can recall you were the perfect gentleman.' She smiled at him but at the same time wanted to kick herself for having put them in that position. Some scientists believed that the actions portrayed when drunk were in fact the strongest feelings someone possessed. They were being released from somewhere deep inside to portray the true nature of a person's feelings. Whether that was true was something she had yet to decide, yet as she sat here and watched Nikola there was no doubting the feelings she felt stirring inside. He was rather a lovely sight, of that there was no doubt. Letting her eyes wander down his body she found them resting on his hands. She had to allow herself a little gulp as she thought about those hands, and more importantly about everything they could do. She had spent so many years watching him work, finding herself amazing about the intricate tasks he was able to carry out, as her mind wondered for the second time she found herself lost into a dream about what those hands could do for her…

'I respect you Helen…I would have hoped after all these years that was one of the things you may have realised.' He had been trying not to get frustrated with the situation, but what had she really expected. They had been situations such as this before and he had never taken advantage. Of course there had been the kiss in Rome, but that was different, he hadn't seen her in years for heaven's sake. Realising that she hadn't replied to his sharp remark Nikola looked up and her and found her eyes staring back, as if lost to a dream. 'Helen?' Her head snapped up at the second slightly louder mention of her name, and he was somewhat surprised at the blush creeping across her cheek as she looked towards him.

'Do you ever wonder about what could have been Nikola?' She couldn't take her focus away from him, or what it would be like… She wanted to hit herself at the same time for allowing herself anywhere near the thoughts. She was complicating things ever further…but it was Nikola…

'Of course.' What a stupid question, he was male and she was beautiful. There had been many occasions where he had allowed himself to dream about what they could be like together, but he had never allowed himself to dwell on the possibilities for long. Even he knew as the wolf boy had so kindly put it that she was 'out of his league.' 'I spent so long watching you Helen…just hoping for one chance. Then when it came along I couldn't face the idea of you hating me afterwards.' He shrugged before looking away. 'I guess it was then I realised just how much I loved you…' He had spoken the dreaded L word…there was no taking it back now. Yet as he thought about it he quickly realised that he didn't want to take it back. He needed her to know just how he felt, and that he wasn't playing anymore.

'Why didn't you say?' That was the last thing she had been expecting, part of her had always wondered, but the same part had put it down to a simple case of lust.

'Because it's that simple a thing to admit to anyone? Let alone you.' He gently laughed before speaking again. 'You are Helen Magnus. You are beautiful smart and the most amazing woman I have ever met…than in itself it terrifying. Then bring into the equation you being engaged to my best friend…and lovers with another.' He paused again to think a moment before revealing the most painful burden of all. 'Why would look twice at me when you had your pick of any man you wanted?'

Helen wanted to cry. This was Nikola Tesla, one of the greatest scientists she had ever known telling her that he didn't feel good enough to be with her. The realisation of his feelings was almost too much. 'Oh God Nikola, how could you…never think that…' She felt a tear swell in the corner of her as she realised everything they might have missed. Standing from the chair she walked towards him and leaning down placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

He had most certainly not seen that one coming. The kiss was bittersweet as he wondered what it meant…goodbye? When she pulled back he made sure to look straight at her, he needed to remember her eyes, just in case. 'So where does all of this leave us?'

'I guess we could talk over dinner?' There were no rule books for this and that scared her. She may have been a woman of a finer vintage, but she had never been one for dating…a date? Even the thought scared her.

'Sound divine.' Nikola picked himself up and walked to the door of his office before turning back. 'Dinner for seven?'

'Sounds lovely.'

**A/N: Ta daa. She managed something happy. Harroooo. Hope you liked. Hugs. Tasha. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**To every single lovely person who has review, thank you muchly. You have made a really well rubbish week/couple of weeks so much better. I promise that I won't leave this so long to update next time…promise. Anyway. Enjoy Any ideas for future chapters or what you want to see just shout. Shouts to the girls for being awesome, and to agrainne24 for beta-ing. Superstar. Hugs all around. Tasha. xx**

**Chapter 5 **

Nikola glanced down at the watch he wore on his wrist. The flash piece had been a present long ago from a partner in some of his favourite work. Of course he liked to wear fine things, his suits were always the finest tailoring, and his ties made of the finest silk. However he had never been one for jewellery however the watch was something different, it drew peoples attention but he didn't mind that. Whenever people asked the question it meant he could recall the story of the gift. He could remind them of the things he had achieved during his career. Nikola had to laugh, thinking about the 'bragging' he realised how long it had been since he had spoken about his work. Since spending time in the sanctuary his work seemed to have become of less importance. His focus instead had moved to working for Helen on the things she needed. There wasn't the obvious recognition that he had been used to when he was younger, but it didn't really matter anymore. The smile on Helen's face when he presented a working weapon, or something to solve her latest problem was worth more than any of that.

A similar smile to the one creeping across his own face as he thought about Helen, and the time they had been spending together. Turning up on the crisp Autumn day he had only ever meant it to be a fleeting visit, yet four weeks later here he was making the guest quarters very comfortably his own. Now the more time he spent in Helen's company, the less he could imagine not being there. Nikola had never been one to tie himself down to a 'home.' He had always had properties that he made good use of from time to time, but none of them had ever been permanent. Shaking his head the realisation came across that in the past two years he had spent more time in her Sanctuary that he had anywhere else. It scared him that in his mind her home was quickly becoming his home…and he wasn't sure whether he could wrap his head around it.

Shutting his eyes he found himself thinking about her…it was always about her. The way her hair move around her shoulders. That look in her eyes as she laughed at one of his jokes…and her skin. The way her perfectly creamy skin reflected the light, the skin that he had seen too much of and not enough of. The skin that drove him crazy every single day as he couldn't push it from his mind…and the smile, he had seen and read so many things that it was almost impossible not to imagine Helen wearing nothing more than a smile…without thinking he looked down at his watch once more before making his mind up. He didn't want dinner…

…

With a heavy sigh Helen quickly removed the dress she had been wearing before throwing it on top of the increasing pile on her floor. Glancing over she wasn't sure whether there were more clothes in her wardrobe or piled on her floor. Standing in her room she ran her hands over her generous clothes before looking into her full length mirror. It made her laugh that she would happily walk around her room, and in fact her house in her underwear. For some reason the flattering lace made her feel the most comfortable, she felt completely feminine and empowered.

Being completely honest stood there in her underwear she felt as though she could take on any man in the whole damn world, and being completely honest she knew that she could have her fair share of them with little more than the raise of an eyebrow. So why was is that as soon as she placed clothes on top of her underwear she felt that they automatically said something about her. The suit shirt showed the businesswoman she truly was inside, the formal shirt that only showed the top of her chest. Reflecting that she wanted to be seen as a woman and not as something to look at. While allowing the sneak peek of the top of her cleavage meant that they were still reminded of her femininity, that while she wanted to be treated with the same respect as any many. That she was still very much a woman.

The heels she wore that made her taller than so many of the men around her, the heels that gave her that little bit extra confidence, but the relief that they gave when she slipped them off in the middle of the night. The fact that when she wore her jeans and leathers on a mission everyone's opinion of her seemed to change, that they saw her as something more…as though she was suddenly alright to be holding the gun in her hand…as though she was suddenly one of the 'guys.' The way that every man around her suddenly thought it was ok to 'look' at her when she was wearing leather, as though the tighter material suddenly made her something less than their boss.

Then there was the matter of something as simple as make up and her hair. She had always had long hair, and while it was darker and less curly than when she was younger, it was still such a huge part of her. She had always been a fan of musicals, but there was one scene that had always held a special place with her. No matter how many times she went to see Les Miserables and no matter how many times she watched Fantine sell her hair it still put a deep lump in her throat. It still sent a tear down her cheek. The idea of a woman having to sell the part of her that defined her shook her to the core…but she knew that if it had been her that she would have done the same for Ashley. She would have laid herself bare for her daughter.

With her mind coming back to Ashley she lifted a hand to the pendant she wore around her neck, she had never been one for much jewellery, maybe she should have seen it as a sign that she had never become truly comfortable wearing her engagement ring, it had always felt slightly strange on her finger, as though it wasn't really meant to be there. The one piece she always wore was the chain around her neck with the simple gold disk…engraved on the back was simply _A.M _it didn't need to be anything more, bringing her fingers around the pendant she felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She wanted to shake herself to stop the emotion, but everything with her and Nikola had bought everything forward in her mind. The thought of her baby not being with her…the thought of never being able to hold her in her arms still caught her now.

Looking up she saw her face in the mirror and wanted to laugh at the blotchiness, over the years she had tried so many different looks when it came to makeup, and the one thing she stuck with was the idea of waterproof mascara. Helen didn't cry a lot, but she often found herself in situations that would put stress on even the best make up, and on a completely feminine side she liked to know that her makeup was going to stay in place.

Shaking her head Helen couldn't help but smile as she looked at her underwear clad body once in the mirror. It was in moments like this, moments when she found herself stripped back and naturally bare than she felt at her most powerful. The body in her mirror was Helen Magnus….no frills, no cover ups…just Helen.

So it was just Helen that found herself near toppling over backwards in the moments that Nikola pushed open her door without knowing and ran towards her crushing his lips into hers. She was pushed up against a wall with his body tight against hers, with his lips pressed flush against hers.

Nikola hadn't been able to wait, of course he should have knocked, but more than anything he needed her to know how he felt, he needed to pass every emotion coarsing through his body across to her. He hadn't intended to take her quite so much by surprise, but seeing her stood in nothing but her underwear had unlocked something in him. Looking back at it later he would wonder whether it was the vampire side pressing to the forefront of his personality, he had half been expecting his kiss to be greeted with a slap to the face…or something more painful.

So it was more of a surprise than anything to be met with her kiss in response, it was her hands around his head and pulling him closer. Her tongue tangling with his as they met in the middle and fought each other for dominance, needing to feel him even closer he quickly lifted her up and carried her across to the king size bed.

…

As the orgasmic haze finally passed Helen wasn't sure she could think of anywhere she would prefer to be than lying in Nikola's arms with his arms wrapped around her. She was running her fingers up and down the bare arm wrapped around her chest. The grip wasn't too tight, but it was close enough for her to know that he was there, and that he didn't plan on going anywhere anytime soon.

Gently turning her head she tipped it up in order to meet his lips with a kiss. 'Stay the night?' The words were simple but meant more than anyone else would ever realise.

Nikola met her kiss and returned a gentle one. 'Always…'

**A/N Ok…that just turned into a smulsh fest, apologies. Hope it was still enjoyable. Thanks in advance for any words you feel like leaving. And loves. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I realise all of my stories have been somewhat neglected…so in an attempt to get myself going again here is another chapter. I have quite a lot of love for this fic myself, so seeing how people are responding it and reviewing is really amazing, hope you enjoy. Tasha. Xx**

**Chapter 6**

Letting her eyes open she scrunched her face slightly at the sunlight streaming through the window. She had never been in need of much sleep, but as she had slowly got older she found herself forcing more sleep upon herself. Even she had to give into the fact that if she wanted to keep herself running at the same level then she needed to treat it with a little more respect. Considering all this it was still somewhat of a surprise to find herself naturally waking up to the brilliant sunshine, but not as much of a surprise as the realisation that it was Nikola's arms wrapped around her naked body. The fingers of his left hand twined through hers. 'Nikola…' Her voice was quiet as she spoke, but with him spooned in behind her the only way to find out whether the vampire was awake was to ask.

Nikola waited a moment after she spoke before replying. 'Well I am now…' He lent forward and gently kissed her shoulder. There was something beautiful about the creamy skin with a splattering of coffee coloured freckles.

Helen could hear the smile in his voice, and a gentle smugness that she couldn't deny him. Nor could she force herself to move from the bed, the feeling of his body curled around hers was something she didn't want to either give up or forget in a hurry. 'It's times like these I regret not having a teapot in my bedroom.' Helen laughed as she spoke before gently turning her body so she could look towards the face she had loved for years.

'No regrets then?' Nikola voiced the question that had been running through his mind. He had been staving off from asking it at the fear of the answer he didn't want, but at the same time he needed to know.

'Do you really want me to answer that Niko?' She gently lifted her head to press her lips against him bare chest before lifting her hands to run across them. She moved her hands to place another kiss to his bare chest before running another hand down his body and resting her hand on the top of his thigh before giving a gentle squeeze.

'I'm not sure you need me to tell you what'll happen if you keep that up Helen.' He nearly growled the words out as the hold on his thigh tightened once more.

'There was me thinking that vampires might get an extra stamina allowance.' Helen let out a small laugh as she kissed further down his stomach before quickly pushing herself down the bed and replacing her hands grip with her mouth as she started placing gentle kisses around the inside of his thighs.

Reacting instantly Nikola growled before wrapping his hands into her hair and around her head as he urged her increasingly passionate movements on, as Helen gently bit down on his thigh he quickly moved his hands to her arms and pulled her up to him before gently flipping her over and speaking into her ear. 'My turn…' His voice once again found the growl as he bit down on the top of her breast to leave an almost identical mark to the one on his thigh.

Helen gasped as she ran her hand down his back before pulling him closer and urging his movements on. 'I want you Nikola…' The four words were more than enough for Nikola and within a moment they were just as close as they had been the night before.

…

Falling back onto the generous sized bed Helen was the first one to speak whilst once again covered in something of a glow. 'That was amazing Nikola.' Helen had always enjoyed the physical sides of love, but in her eyes there was nothing like making love in the morning. Without thinking she gently rolled from where she was lying to rest against his chest and resting a hand on his shoulder.

Nikola looked at the woman he lay next to. He wasn't sure how Helen was the one saying thank you after he had had one of the best nights of his life. 'I wish we hadn't waited so long…now I've got you next to me.' He lifted a hand to rest it on the side of her face and gently placed a kiss on her forehead before finishing. 'I never want to let you go.' In that moment Nikola had realised that he would give up everything for her. Given the choice he would give away every discovery or moment in his work life to keep Helen by his side .

'A game a day…' Helen was thinking aloud as she looked towards him. Laughing at his perplexed face she started to explain. 'All of this.' She gestured around them. 'All of this was started by a game of scrabble…so why don't we carry on playing.' Gently she pushed herself up to place a kiss on his lips before stroking the side of his face.

'You're being serious?' Nikola laughed as he realised that Helen wasn't joking. Lying naked in her bed Nikola wasn't sure that he was in a position to say no, neither was he sure that he wanted to.

'Quite serious.' She took a moment before speaking again. 'However we might have to make it once a week, I'm not sure I can play that often.' She winked at Nikola before turning over once more and out of instinct checking the phone next to her bed.

'Once a week…' Nikola sighed. 'Are you sure that you can wait that long.' He grinned at her before rolling back towards her and resting his chin against her shoulder. 'Can you go for longer than ten minutes without looking at that thing?' He kissed her shoulder before stroking her hair back over her other shoulder and kissing her again. Moving back slightly he wrapped his arms around her and gently ran his hands up and down her side.

'We should get dressed…' Helen laughed before resting her hands on top of his. She gently squeezed his hands before trying to move backwards. 'Nikola I need to get up.' She laughed as Nikola started blowing gently against her skin.

'You need to stay here…with me…' He started kissing down her back, making sure to pay extra attention to the area's he already knew to be her most sensitive. He couldn't help but smile as he heard a tell tale groan leave Helen's mouth as he hit a particular spot on her lower back.

'Nikola…' His name was breathy as it left her lips, she could feel her body pushing back towards him she was at risk of losing herself back to him very quickly. He took a break from the kisses giving Helen a chance to scoot away from him and off the bed, in the same movement she gathered her robe and wrapped it around herself. 'You need to get up Nikola…' She looked towards him and raised her eyebrow at the vampire lazing in her bed.

'You do know how to spoil a mood.' Rolling from the bed he stood up and grabbed the loose shirt and underwear available to him. 'I find clothes so underrated…' He cocked his head as he looked towards her. 'You look rather fabulous without them.' He smiled before quickly undoing the belt for the robe before quickly pushing his hands underneath and pulling her body flush against him.

'Work…we have work to do…' She let her lips press against Nikola's allowing herself another few minutes in his company. She found her mind wandering once more, wondering how long she could let herself spend with Nikola before anyone realised. Her thoughts were answered very quickly as the door to her room flew open.

'Magnus you weren't at the…' The young man's voice trailed off as his mind caught up with what his eyes were seeing. 'I should go…'

'Yes.' Nikola growled as he stepped back from Helen and threw daggers towards him. 'Next time I would suggest knocking.' Nikola threw the words as he watched the young man leave the room and looked towards the half naked woman he had been holding in his arms until a moment ago. He was pleasantly surprised to find her still smiling at him.

'I can't remember the last time I was caught in such a compromising position.' She smiled once more before kissing him gently on the lips. 'Now I really do have some work to do.' After a final kiss she made her way into the en-suite shutting the door behind herself.

Watching her walk away Nikola let himself sit back down on the bed as his mind wandered back to the night before and the time that they had spent together, he had been waiting years for an opportunity such as this, and in a way he couldn't have been more thankful for young William walking in on them. Helen hadn't hidden away or tried to hide what was going on. The gentle acceptance had given him hope for what was to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'What.' Her tone was stern as she reacted to the knock at her door. Trying to relieve some of the tension in her head she rested her head against her hands and started a gentle massage on her temples.

'You sound somewhat stressed…' Nikola slowly walked into the office before gently closing the door behind him and walking to stand behind where she sat. He rested his hands on her shoulders and began a gentle massage in the hope of relieving some of the tension there. Of course he had been expecting a reaction, but it certainly hadn't been the sob his actions were greeted with.

Helen couldn't stop the noise leaving her mouth of the tears that came along with it. The simple kindness in Nikola's action had caught her by surprise and she felt an overwhelming push of emotion coming through. She didn't try to fight against him as he quickly turned the chair around and rested his forehead against hers at the same time as wiping the tears from her cheeks.

'So do you want to tell me what's got you wound up so tight?' He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before pushing the long brunette locks back from her face.

Helen opened her mouth to try and speak, but could only manage another sob similar to the first. She quickly tried to turn her head away before Nikola gently stopped her and stroked a finger down the side of her face. 'Nikola…' His name was mixed with a choke of emotion in her throat.

Knowing that he needed to change something Nikola gently took hold of her hand and led her over to the oversized sofa situated in her office. Sitting in down first he sat down next to her before taking hold of her legs and moving them round to rest on his legs. Slowly he undid the straps on her horrendously expensive sandals before slipping them one at a time off of her feet.

'Why are you still here Niko…' She blinked at him through her tear rimmed eyes. She still hadn't figured out why he was still here caring for her, or indeed why he hadn't run miles after everything they had been through.

'Give me a minute while I think about that…' He winked towards her before starting a slow massage across the bottom of her tired feet. Pausing over a point he could feel the tension flowing from her. Stopping for a moment he looked up and had to swallow a gasp as she saw a fresh set of tears flowing down her face. Without thinking he quickly moved to pull her into an embrace close against his body. 'I've got you darling…' He spoke quietly into her ear as he ran a hand up and down her back in a circular motion.

'Sorry…' Helen choked the word out into her chest, she scrunched her hands into his shirt desperately telling herself to back away from him. Yet no matter how much she tried to fight it she felt her body pulling further and further back into him and the body she craved so much.

'Will you please stop apologising and just relax.' Turning his head he took a deep breath of the familiar smell of her hair he so loved.

Helen gently pulled away and looked up towards him. 'Everyone I care about gets hurt Nikola, and I don't want that for you.' She lifted her head up towards him and ran a hand down the side of his face. 'James…John…' She turned her head and felt more tears slide down her face as she spoke the final most painful name. 'Ashley…' Even speaking about her daughter now was more painful that anything else.

Nikola looked at her. He could see the pain, but there was more than that about this. It was lovely to think that she cared so much about him, but at the same time this was completely unlike anything he had seen before. Taking a moment he ran through everything in his head, and all of a sudden everything made sense. 'Oh God Helen I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me.' He pulled her in close with the realisation that today of all days was the day that three years ago they had lost Ashley.

'I don't want to dwell Nikola…we both know that's the last thing she would have wanted.' Helen moved a hand so she could wipe the tears from her face. 'Will you do something for me Nikola?' She took hold of his hand with both of her hands and gave a gentle sniff.

'Always.'

…

Nikola Tesla was pretty sure that he had died and gone to heaven. There was no way in real life he could see himself sharing a bath with Helen. Yet here he was lying back in her oversized tub with Helen's naked form lying back against her. His hands were alternating between rubbing circles across her stomach and up and down her arm. 'Bliss…' He spoke before gently tipping her neck forward and kissing her bare neck. There were occasional strands of hair falling loose from her hurried bun, but that was one of the things Nikola loved. The small imperfections that reminded him his superwoman was underneath it all a mortal.

Bringing a hand round his took hold of the two glasses of wine as he placed one into Helen's hands before they gently tipped the glasses together with a satisfying chink. 'So what sort of game do we call this one?' She smiled at him before pressing her wine tinted lips against his.

Cocking his head Nikola responded to her kiss before smiling. 'My favourite sort.' Placing the wine glass back on the side he followed his question by cupping her face in his hands and answering her gentle kiss with one of his own fuelled with the passion and fire he held for the woman in his arms.

'What is this Nikola?' Helen gently turned so while she was still resting in his arms she was able to look at him while she spoke. She couldn't help but smile at Nikola's perplexed expression as he tried to think up a clever response. 'I didn't mean the bath…I meant us…what are we?' She had put what was probably far too much thought into the official status of their relationship in the past days. They had been friends for longer than most people had been alive, and during that time there had been many different stages…but none of them quite like this.

For the first time in their relationship it seemed as though everything had naturally fallen into place. Nikola was staying in the Sanctuary, and neither of them were in a hurry to change that. Most nights he ended up in her bed, and here he was sharing her bath.

'We're us Helen…' Nikola almost wanted to slap himself when the words left his mouth. He had always thought himself quite witty, and occasionally quick. So why was it when it really mattered that he ended up stumbling? He paused a moment before taking her hand. 'What do you want us to be?'

Helen found herself taken aback by the response from Nikola. How was it that her question had suddenly been turned into something of a pressure situation back on herself? She took a moment thinking. In her heart she knew exactly what she wanted, but her head was screaming at her. What if she admitted her true feelings…and they weren't the same as his? Could she deal with the thought of Nikola running away from her? Again.

'I never thought it made a difference to a relationship having a 'status.'' Helen was and always had been a sensible woman. The Victoria upbringing came into play occasionally meaning that she wasn't one to easily place her emotional cards on the table. 'I don't want to lose what we have now Nikola, and if that means that we are never more that 'friends' to the outside world then that's what I want…' Helen hoped that she sounded more convincing than she felt, there was an element of truth in her words but along side that sat a large part of her that was desperate to put a name on everything they had. There was a primal instinct desperate to stake a claim on Nikola. She tried to stifle another laugh as she thought of all the straight laced Victorian women she had known who would have been mortified at the very thought.

Nikola took a moment to think over her words and to watch her reaction. He may not have been the best person at reading peoples reactions, or situations in general. However over the years he had slowly learnt how to read Helen, especially when she was speaking the direct opposite of how she felt. Thinking a moment Nikola reached out and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. 'Sometimes I wonder whether you see the same person in the mirror that I see every day.' HE spoke before tucking another stray strand behind her ear. 'When I have to spend time without you Helen I have a dull ache reminding me that your somewhere else…somewhere that I'm not.' He took a breath. 'Whenever I see you for the first time I have to practically cement my feet to the floor in order to stop myself bowling you over…' Another deep breath followed. 'Every morning I wake up in your bed I know that I am the luckiest man alive, and I always have to wonder what I ever did to deserve you.'

Helen went to speak but Nikola gently placed a finger across her lips. 'Being with you makes me happy…and in the moments I have with you I know that I am complete.' Nikola had been building to this for days, but now he was in full flow everything seemed so much simpler as though the words had been there all along. 'I'm not sure that there is an exact word to describe 'us' but we can start with partners, maybe lovers but always best friends… Helen Magnus you are everything I care about, and one day I hope you realise just how much you mean to me.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Before anything else I want to apologise for being MIA for the past couple of weeks, I have changed shifts at work and it has been hard enough getting my sleep patterns right let alone getting any coherent words down on paper. I really appreciate everyone still reading and reviewing, you are all beautiful. Thanks to agrainne24 for a much needed kick up the rear, to the girls for being a constant source of awesomeness, and to everyone still reading this 22 years olds rambling words…xxx**

**Chapter 8**

Not for the first time that day Helen found herself tapping her pen against the desk. What had started as a gentle tap was becoming louder and louder as she thought about the days events. It was one of those days that made her feel that everyone was in simplest terms out for a piece of her, and she was just about ready to give up on them all. It had all started with Will having another moan about his 'position in the sanctuary.' Of course she knew where he was coming from but when would he realise that there was more to running the Sanctuary than running around catching abnormal's?

Needless to say the discussion had ended in an argument with him storming out of the room muttering about the lack of respect. Helen had tried holding in the frustration and had succeeded until Will's footsteps faded away. It was then in a rare moment of letting her anger slip through Helen found herself hurling the china mug hard against the closest wall.

'There was me thinking they were meant for tea…' Nikola spoke softly as he rounded the door and gently shut the door behind him. He stood for a moment looking at Helen as she sat at her desk before taking a tentative step forward. 'So do you want to talk about it?'

Helen found herself letting her head slip into her hands in a feeble attempt to look away from Nikola, they were both well aware that he was the only person in the Sanctuary who could get her to open up. 'It's nothing Nikola, just a little frustrating.' She started massaging her temples as he walked towards her. Looking up from where she sat she blinked twice. Nikola was no longer in front of her yet she hadn't heard him leave. Not wanting to admit how disappointed she was that he hadn't stayed to comfort her. Trying to push the tears back from the edge of her eyes she went to push back from the desk.

Nikola had been expecting some sort of reaction, but the girlie squeal released as he took told of her ankles was not it. Quick as a flash he had her ankles locked and was carefully slipping her shoes off.

'Nikolaaa.' How wrong had Helen been in thinking that he had left her. The sneaking vampire had tucked himself under her desk and crouched waiting for the best moment to strike. He had wanting to reach out to her when he felt the disappointment in her, and was sad in himself that she thought he had simply left her when it was quite clear that she needed to talk.

He had been watching through the day as person after person seemed to be wanting a piece of her, and he was struggling not to get involved. He had always promised Helen that their relationship would never interfere with work, but he had never realised how hard it would be for him to watch her be upset and not be able to step in. So as he gently removed her shoes before kissing the bottom of her feet. Running two hands up her leg he found the top of her thigh highs and gently started rolling them down the legs he so adored. He was rather pleased that she hadn't chosen that day to wear one of her favourite suspender sets, as he was sure he would then find himself in her office quite unable to control his instincts.

'Hmmm…' Helen couldn't stop herself letting out a moan as he worked the bottom of her feet, starting at the edges he massaged into the centre of her feet and back out again alternating the pressure in a way he had spent many years trying to master. She couldn't help but wonder how it was that even when she found herself wound up so tight that Nikola knew the exact way to wind her down. 'If you keep that up Nikola then it is quite unlikely that we will get out of this office before we find ourselves in a rather compromising situation.' Gently Helen pushed herself back from the desk before reaching down and cupping Nikola's face in her hands.

Nikola felt himself turn his face in her hands so he could kiss every piece of her skin he could reach. He knew that it was such a cliché, but he found her intoxicating. He wanted to drink the sight in front of him down and down. She was in a word delectable. In a moment of instinct he pushed himself up and captured her lips with his own desperate to show her how he felt through the simple kiss. For the woman who had been sent love letters in more languages that was decent he found himself struggling with the words to describe how he felt, and it was at times like that a kiss seemed to sum up how he felt.

'I hate watching them upset you…' Nikola knelt up further so he could look into her face. 'I want nothing more than to jump in and tell them exactly what I think…' Leaning in again he kissed her freckly tip of her nose.

Helen lifted a hand to run down the designer stubble at the side of her face. Leaning forward she gently kissed his lips before speaking. 'I know…but I love you even more for respecting what I ask of you.' She lent forward to kiss him again before he gently pulled back and cocked his head towards her. Confused Helen too lent back slightly. 'Something I said?' She was confused already, but as she watched Nikola break into the largest grin she had ever seen cover his face she became even more confused.

'Even more than what?' Nikola didn't have a clue whether she had ever meant to say in, or whether the words had any consequence to her, but now they had been said there was no way of taking them back. 'You love me even more than what Helen?' He grinned at her before grasping hold of her hands. It was a gesture bought about partly through excitement, and partly through fear of her running away from what he was facing her with.

Helen hadn't necessarily intended to use the words so soon, but now they were out in the air something seemed to have changed around her. The strange thing was that she didn't feel a need to pin a name or even a word on what they had. It frustrated her no end when people went about trying to label relationships. Her and Nikola had been friends for so many years, not to mention occasional lovers…there had even been times when she had been proud to introduce him as her partner and leave it to the other people in the conversation to decipher to what ends she meant. Of course now it was different, and she was sure that if pushed she could come up with an explanation for what Nikola was to her, but while she didn't need to then everything seemed more natural. She was happy, and if she was reading the signs right than Nikola too was happy. 'Don't make me say it again…' She whispered the response, it took nothing away from the words or what they meant…she just needed to spend a moment. Lifting a hand she rested it against the side of his face before tracing her thumb across his lips. She knew that she was a little biased, but they were truly beautiful lips. Somewhat fitting considering the fine face they rested on.

'Does this mean that you're going to start trying to run away again?' He gently kissed the thumb that rested against his lips before gently slipping his arms around her waist. There was a part of him that hadn't wanted to say the words, but it seemed to have become the pattern of events that whenever Helen let her guard down with her emotions that the next step was to get as far away from him as she physically could. He wasn't sure that it was something he would ever admit to her, but the fear he felt every time he watched her walk away grabbed him and made him sick to the pit of his stomach.

He found it ironic in more ways than one. He was over a hundred years old and part vampire, yet he still found him caught out by something as simple as love. Gently shaking his head he wanted to laugh, not love Helen… It had been one of the running jokes as Oxford about how easily she could work her way around each of them, and just how simple it was for her to get what she wanted. If Nikola was honest it had never changed with him, Helen need only snap her fingers and he would be crawling round the floor hissing like a snake if that was what she wanted. Was he ashamed? Not anymore, for in those simple words she had confirmed that everything had been worth it…for all he had ever wanted was to be loved in return.

'No…' The word was quiet but that didn't make it mean any less. Helen had been thinking more than she cared to admit about their 'relationship.' It had never been what one could term as conventional but everyone around them could see that there had been multiple changes in the past week. The surprise to Helen was that it didn't worry her what other people saw anymore, or indeed what they thought about the situation. Looking up at the vampire she was lucky enough to call her own Helen Magnus could not help but smile. 'I can see myself stopping around for a while yet.' Leaning towards him she gently kissed the lips she found her focus drawn to once more, for the moment everything just seemed so right…

**I hope you enjoyed, I will admit to now struggling with a direction for this one, so any advice or ideas would be really appreciated. Or is it time for us to wrap? Let me know, thanks again. Tasha. xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**So…it's been a while. Apologies. I have been enjoying a gorgeous week away with a beautiful friend and it has given me a chance to write…so here it is. **** Thanks to agrainne24 for being constant motivation and to the girls… 'Moose and peassss…' xxx**

**Chapter 9**

'Can you beat this?' Nikola tightened his arms around the soft curves of her body. He gently blew against a patch on her neck before placing a kiss on the same patch of creamy skin. He had spent much of the time during the night simply looking up and down her body in an attempt to drink in as much as he could.

Helen gave a small smile before gently back against him and granting him a little more access to her neck. 'Good morning to you as well…' After allowing another kiss against her neck she continued to twist her own head to press a gentle kiss against his lips. 'I could get used to this.' Helen pushed herself up onto her arms so her hair hung down across her creamy shoulders.

Nikola lifted a hand up and pushed her hair back over her shoulders before trailing a finger from the tip of her nose and off the end of her chin. 'There's nothing stopping you from having it Helen.' He went on to lift his other hand so he could rest it against her cheek.

She sighed at his words before speaking. 'Not now Nikola, don't ruin this.' She looked away before taking another deep breath. She waited another moment before pushing herself up and throwing a leg across his lap in order to straddle him. Leaning down she placed a kiss on his lips before trailing the kisses onto his neck and onto the top of his chest.

Nikola let out a gentle grown as the kisses travelled even further down his body. He felt his eyelids flutter as he thought about the beautiful woman currently sharing the bed with him. Though rather than letting himself get carried away he gently pulled her shoulders to bring her back up to his level. 'Helen.' His voice was quiet as he tried to encourage her into looking at him.

If there was one thing Helen wasn't used to it was having her advances rejected. Feeling rather put out she pushed herself back off the naked man and flopped down onto the bed next to him before rolling her body so she was facing away from him.

'Helen what are you doing?' Nikola came across and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'I just want a chance to talk to you my darling.' It was only when Nikola felt her body shaking under his hand that he realised how much his actions had affected her.

'Don't be ridiculous Nikola.' Helen tried desperately to stop her voice from cracking as she pushed herself out of bed and wrapped a gown around herself all in one swift movement.

'Where are you going Helen?' Nikola was mentally kicking herself for even trying to pretend that what they had was any more than passionate nights followed by lazy mornings.

'We have a staff meeting in an hour and if you want to stay involved here then you w2ill make sure that you are showered and on time.' With that final comment Helen tied the robe, picked out two hangers from her wardrobe and shut the door to her bathroom rather a lot louder than she needed to.

Nikola let out a final sigh before flopping back against the bed.

…

Even only six months before, the Nikola Tesla of then would have run after the events of that morning…and he would have been lying to say that he hadn't contemplated running this time. Yet here he was, making his way through the familiar corridors to a meeting that he would undoubtedly find boring and struggle to stay awake through. However, he would go to this meeting and the next, he would be there for Helen.

He stopped for a moment and looked around, he had spent most of the morning trying to wrap his head around what had happened between them that morning. Of course he had tried to find Helen and talk to her, it hadn't gone as anyone would term well in so much that she shut her office door in his face before he could get out the first sentence of his carefully prepared speech.

Nikola carried on walking towards the meeting room, and he didn't stop again until he found himself outside. This was it, the final chance to turn back and run. Leaning forward he placed a hand on the door handle and listened to her voice through the door.

Helen was distracted from her train of thought by the door opening in front of her and the vampire that she had been trying to forget about walked inside and took the final chair at the table. Helen found herself torn. Part of her thrilled to see that he was still there. That even though things had got really tough, that Nikola Tesla hadn't run. Yet him not running mean that at some point they would have to talk, and Helen wasn't sure that she was ready for that quite yet.

'This is a staff meeting, which in case you didn't know tends to be a meeting attended by members of staff.' The comment from Will was both sharp and meant. It was common knowledge that the relationship between Nikola and Will had become far more than strained in the past few days.

Nikola bristled, but he didn't respond. Instead he poured himself a glass of water and started reading over the printed notes on the paper in front of him.

Instead it was Helen that spoke next. 'Nikola is here as my guest, and this is after all my house. I have chosen to let Nikola help and as such he is as much a member of staff as the rest of you and a valid attendee to these staff meetings.' She paused and took a deep breath. 'So if we have that sorted and no one else had any objections then we will continue.'

Nikola could not stop himself from looking up towards her. Hearing Helen jump to his defence and talk about him as being there as her guest were such simple words, yet they meant more to him then she would ever know.

…

He wasn't generally an indecisive man, but he spent the next hour after the meeting wandering up and down the corridors feeling completely lost. He didn't hear any of the remarks thrown his way, in fact he didn't notice much at all. The frustrating thing was that he couldn't think about anything more of less than Helen. He had allowed himself to believe that something may come of the time they had spent together when he finally found himself unable to distract himself any longer. He walked straight up to the heavy wooden door and knocked upon it in the same way he had knocked for the previous century.

'Come in Nikola.' Helen's voice rang through the door as she spoke in the same clipped English tone that she always had.

Taking a deep breath Nikola pushed the door open. He had spent more time than he cared to admit thinking over the words to use. How was it that now he had the chance to speak the words he found himself at a complete loss for words as he walked through the open door.

Looking up from her desk Helen watched her oldest friend walk through the door and into her office. She couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to the conversation they had that morning and even now she could feel a pang of regret blossoming inside her chest. Unfortunately Helen was and always been something of a stubborn woman. Even now she couldn't find it in herself to admit that she might have been wrong. 'How can I help you Nikola?' She felt herself flinch at the tone of her own voice, it was at time like this that the proper Victorian lady cam out. When things became tough then she ran from them rather than having to face something that might become a little painful.

'I think you know Helen.' Nikola closed the door behind him and walked a little further into the room. Pulling a chair across he placed it next to her desk before sitting down and quickly taking her hand from where it rested on her desk. 'I have spent the whole day letting my mind work over the morning and trying to work out whether was anything I could have done any differently.' Then Nikola paused for a moment knowing that there was a very high chance that he may let his emotions run away with him, but for the moment he wasn't sure that he minded. 'Then I realised that I couldn't have said anything else. I realised that you didn't want this, that once again you decided to run away from someone offering you the chance to be happy.'

Helen gently shook her head before swallowing gently in the hope of hiding the tears that were pricking the corner of her eyes. 'I appreciate your honesty Nikola, now if that is everything then I have rather a lot of paperwork to be catching up on.' She pushed her chair back away from the desk before standing up and turning away to look out of the window.

'Helen Magnus for all the time I have known you I would have never expected you to run away when things got tough, yet here we are.' Nikola stood up from the chair and began to walk towards the door.

Helen shook her head, it was quite clear where this was going and she wasn't sure that she could face having an argument with him. 'Please don't do this Nikola, not now.'

'When then Helen? When would you like to write me into your schedule so we can actually discuss the way that I feel. Or sit and talk about the way that yet again you let us get so close before running away and once again…' Nikola had to stop as his voice cracked going over the events of the past days.

'What the hell do you want from me? You've known me for over a century.' This time it was Helen's chance to pause as she tried to compose herself. 'You can't tell me that you ever expected there to be an 'us' Nikola.'

'Finally.' Nikola spun around and lifted his hands into the air. 'Finally we get to a bit of honesty. Why would I ever expect there to be an us? I meant that would involve you having to think about something else that this place, and heaven help the thought that you might actually get the chance to be happy.'

'Please Nikola…' This time she was unable to stop her voice from cracking or the tears from rolling down her face. Out of all the men she had ever been close to the only one who seemed to know, or dared to even consider how she may be feeling had been Nikola. It had only ever been Nikola.

'Why not, you wont listen anyway. So I may as well make you realise how it is that I feel.' Nikola knew that there was quite a high chance that he was about to take their relationship to a place that they would struggle to get back from. 'There is nothing that I have wanted more in the past fifty years than moments such as the one that we had this morning. Waking up and seeing your beautiful face lying next to mine. Lazy afternoons massaging your gorgeous feet followed by hot baths and an overly large glass of wine.' He looked away scared of seeing the rejection that he expected to find in her face. 'I would give up all of my work and every piece of my work to have the chance to spend the rest of my days beside you.' Nikola stood from his chair and walked back over to the door. 'However I guess that it takes two people to make a decision such as that…so I'll be seeing you Helen…' He pushed the door open and took a step through the door.

'Nikola…wait…'

**A/N So…I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know if there's a way you can see this going…as I haven't a clue. Thanks again for reading you lovely people. Tasha. xx**


End file.
